1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing structures and more particularly pertains to a fencing material dispenser for facilitating the unrolling of a spool of fence material arranged in a vertical orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dispensing structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,512; U.S. Pat. No. D,324,617; U.S. Pat. No. D,329,773; U.S. Pat. No. D,301,667; and U.S. Pat. No. D,261,634.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a dispenser for facilitating the unrolling of a spool of fence material which includes a base member having a plurality of ground-engaging stakes, a rotatable platform mounted to the base member for supporting an end of the spool in a rotatable position relative to the ground surface, and a center rod member extending through a center of the spool and through both the rotatable platform and the base member to pierce an engaged ground surface. Furthermore, none of the known prior art dispensing structures teach or suggest a device of the aforementioned configuration which further includes guy wires attached to an upper distal end of the center member and engagable to the ground surface or other supporting structure to further stabilization of the device.
In these respects, the fencing material dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the unrolling of a spool of fence material arranged in a vertical orientation.